Kumpulan Kaihun Drabble
by kkxmjong
Summary: Him - him, hanya karena dia seorang Kim Jongin, aku Oh Sehun begitu mencintainya. Kaihun. yaoi. bl
1. Chapter 1

Different, romance, 313w.

Sehun Berbeda.

Sehun tidak seperti para gadis atau lelaki yang aku goda, Sehun tidak merona ataupun malu ketika aku-Jongin- menggodanya, Sehun hanya menatapnya datar lalu pergi begitu saja.

Sehun tidak seperti para mantanku yang akan sangat gembira saat aku memberi mereka bunga ataupun coklat, Sehun tidak pernah menyukai ketika aku memberi dirinya bunga ataupun coklat, Sehun hanya berkata 'Aku bukan perempuan Jongin'

Sehun tidak seperti para gadis atau lelaki yang dengan mudah akan menerima cintaku, butuh perjuangan yang tinggi untuk aku memiliki Sehun.

Sehun tidak seperti para remaja yang akan menghabiskan waktu mereka hanya dengan menghambur-hamburkan uang atau sekedar jalan-jalan bersama teman, Sehun lebih suka untuk belajar, agar ia-Sehun- dapat mempertahankan beasiswanya, Sehun lebih senang bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Sehun tidak pernah suka ketika aku ingin membantunya, Ia-Sehun- menganggap bahwa orang hanya mengkasihaninya, maka mereka akan membatu dirinya, berbeda dengan orang lain yang akan senang hati menerima bantuan orang lain.

Sehun adalah tipe orang yang pekerja keras, Sehun akan terus berusaha sampai ia akan mendapatkan hasil yang menurutnya memuaskan, begitu berbeda ketika banyak orang yang akan langsung menyerah.

Sehun tidak pernah suka hal-hal yang berbau romantis seperti nonton di Bioskop, Sehun berkata bahwa itu hanya membuang-buang saja, Sehun tidak pernah suka ketika aku mengajaknya untuk nonton film romantis, Ia lebih senang untuk menonton film horror, atau yang lebih parah adalah film pembunuhan, begitu berbeda ketika kebanyakan orang akan memilih film romantis atau humor untuk ditonton.

Tapi satu hal berbeda dari Sehun yang paling aku-Jongin- sukai lebih tepatnya cintai adalah Sehun mencintaiku dengan begitu tulus, Sehun selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkannya, Sehun selalu ada untukku, berbeda dengan kebanyakan mantanku yang hanya menyukai materi yang aku miliki, yang hanya membutuhkan aku saat mereka membutuhkan sesuatu, tetapi tidak pernah ada saat aku membutuhkan mereka.

Sehun itu berbeda, begitu berbeda, tetapi perbedaan yang ada dalam diri Sehun justru membuatku semakin menyukainya lebih tepatnya semakin mencintainya.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Him,Romance,432w.

Bagiku Jongin tak ada bedanya dengan laki-laki lan diluar sana, yang suka menggoda para gadis dan laki-laki diluar sana atau pergi ke club pada malam hari.

Aku memang benci ketika Jongin memberikan aku coklat atau bunga, Hey aku Oh Sehun bukan seorang perempuan, walau terkadang dalam hati yang paling dalam aku menyukai ketika Jongin memberiku coklat atau bunga.

Jongin memang terkadang menyebalkan dengan sifat-sifat anehnya yang terkadang membuat aku setres sendiri, tapi sifat-sifat tersebut yang akan menghiburku ketika aku penat maupun sedih, walau aku tak pernah mengakui bahwa aku menyukai semua sifat yang dimiliki Jongin.

Jongin bukan tipe pekerja keras seperti orang lain tapi aku menyukai ketika ia bekerja keras untuk dapat memiliki aku dengan banyak cara, itu membuat aku merasa begitu berharga dimatanya.

Jongin bukan tipe lelaki idamanku, bahkan jongin begitu jauh dari tipe laki-laki idamanku, aku menyukai laki-laki dengan pembawaan yang tenang dan dewasa, berbanding jauh dengan Jongin yang kekanakan dan tidak bisa diam, tapi justru karena itu aku terpikat dengan seorang Kim Jongin.

Jongin suka dengan hal-hal romantis, Ia akan selalu mencoba membuat hal-hal roamtis denganku, seperti mengajakku menonton di bioskop atau hanya nonton film romantis berdua di apartement nya, Tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang akan senang saat ia mengajakku nonton romantis, tapi terkadang didalam hatiku aku menyukai setiap ia mengajakku nonton film romantis walau akhirnya kami akan menonton film horror.

Jongin akan selalu menuruti setiap hal yang aku minta seperti, ketika ia mengajak nonton film romantis tetapi aku tidak mau dan lebih memilih film horror, maka ia akan mengalah dan membiarkan aku menonton film horror, Ketika aku meminta jongin membawakan Bubble Tea-minuman kesukaanku- maka 15 menit kemudian dia akan berada didepan pagar rumahku dengan segelas bubble tea ditangannya.

Jongin senang sekali untuk mengatakan kalimat 'saranghae', jika ia sedang mengatakan 'saranghae' aku hanya akan bersikap acuh kepadanya, walau sebenarnya aku sangat senang dan dalam hati aku mengucapkan 'nado saranghae' berkali-kali.

Jongin itu selalu mencuri ciuman dipipiku maupun dibibirku, walau terkadang kesal dengan sikapnya, tetapi sebenarnya aku begitu menyukai ah tepatnya mencintai sikapnya itu.

Jonin selalu memberikan pundaknya ketika aku membutuhkan tempat bersandar, Jongin selalu ada disampingku ketika tidak ada satu orangpun yang mau bertahan disampingku, Jongin akan melaukan hal-hal aneh untuk membuatku tersenyum, dan aku mencintai itu.

Aku selalu menyukai Jongin yang akan mengecup keningku sesudah mengantarku pulang, aku menyukai keunikan Jongin, aku menyukai ketika Jongin mencuri ciuman dipipiku, aku menyukai Jongin yang menyukai hal-hal romantis, Aku menyukai Jongin yang kekanakan, aku menyukai Jongin yang tidak bisa diam, dan bahkan aku menyukai semua yang ada dalam diri Jongin.

him, hanya karena dia seorang Kim Jongin, aku Oh Sehun begitu mencintainya.

Fin

Sequel dari Different.


End file.
